Nightmare
by Lyra Malfoy II
Summary: Little Draco has a nightmare. That is quite literally all this fluffy oneshot entails. Shameless family fluff and a little bit of Lucius being an over protective moron, but you gotta love him. Lucissa baby Draco Read and Review...


**So, my first fic.  
I do just love this pair, they're just so complex… Anyhow, enjoy:**

Narcissa couldn't have been sure what woke her at first but as she lay there the sound that woke her came again and she bolted upright. Next to her Lucius grunted but didn't move or even show signs of waking. After pulling on her silky robe over her thin nightdress she strode as fast as her feet would carry her out of the master bedroom and to the smaller room at the end of the corridor.

She opened the door slowly and her heart leapt into her throat at the sight facing her. Draco, her only child and very precious little angel was sat up in the middle of his bed, with white knuckled hands and a pitifully tear stained face. His wide terrified eyes stared at his mother.

'Oh Draco! What ever is the matter?' She whispered and floated into the room. Draco sobbed and held his arms out to his mother. Narcissa pulled her baby out of the nest of blankets he had made himself in his sleep and cuddled him close.

'Dream mummy.' He whispered. Narcissa stroked his soft platinum blonde hair that was still slightly mussed from sleep and rocked him.

'You had a bad dream?' She whispered. Draco nodded and a fresh wave of tears washed over him.

'Come on. You can stay with mummy and daddy tonight.' She wiped his eyes which was useless really because he was working himself into a state of hysterics despite his mother's comfort. She stood with Draco in her arms and glided back to where she had left Lucius asleep.

Draco clung to her and his tears increased. Narcissa sighed and leaned over to shake Lucius awake. He moaned and pulled the sheets closer around him. His wife rolled her eyes and shook a little harder, still no response.

'Daddy seepin'?' Draco asked through his tears. Lucius seemed to jerk awake at his son's very small voice and rolled over.

'Cissa?' He asked in a very sleep thick voice.

'He had a nightmare. My poor baby.' She kissed his temple.

'You coddle him. Come here Draco.' He opened his arms and Draco flopped away from his mother.

'Nasty dream daddy.' He whispered and curled up on his chest. Lucius curled his arms around his only child and held him tight while Draco played with the ends of his father's hair.

'I'll go and get him some warm milk. We may be up for some time, do you want anything?' She asked. Lucius nodded absently, his hands had started stroking Draco's back softly.

Narcissa smiled fondly at her two boys and left. It didn't take her long to get Draco's milk, her water and Lucius' very small amount of firewhiskey. The house was silent as she made her way back upstairs floating the tray in front of her.

Back in the bedroom Draco had been crying again after describing his dream to his father who was lying on his back, still holding Draco who was still playing with his hair but neither of them spoke. There was the occasional sniffle from Draco but largely it was silent like the rest of the house.

Narcissa announced her appearance with a quiet cough and the tray lowered onto her bedside table. She tilted Draco's head to face her and pulled him away from his father, the toddler quickly settled into his mother's arms and quietly drank. Lucius however sipped from his tumbler while watching his son critically which was obviously unnerving him slightly.

'Why is he staying in here tonight?' He asked lowly after a while, still only watching Draco.

'He was terrified and he's only been in his proper bed for a few days. I couldn't leave him.' Narcissa sighed and lovingly brushed her son's hair through her fingers.

'He should learn how to deal with these things without being mollycoddled.' Lucius almost snapped.

'He's still only a baby. Let him be innocent while he still can.' She snapped back defensively.

'He was in a very crowded place and had no idea what was going on.' Lucius began slowly and almost in a whisper. His gaze had shifted to the glass in his hand and the patterns the light caused. 'We were nowhere to be found, there was spells coming from every direction and he had no idea what was going on. He was terrified.' Narcissa rested her lips on the crown of Draco's head while he carried on drinking, looking now at the patterns from Lucius' tumbler.

'Do you think…?' She began and stopped abruptly.

'No I do not. He is gone Narcissa and nothing can change that. Draco is only staying in here for tonight, any other dream he must deal with.' Lucius' voice was harsh and only Draco holding up his empty bottle distracted her. She took another mouthful of water and lay back down, flicking her wand to put the lights out. Lucius placed his tumbler on his bedside table and lay down facing away from his wife and son.

He didn't stay like that for long though, as soon as Narcissa's breathing had become deeper and even he rolled over and slid his arm round both her and their son. She didn't stir as he pressed a kiss to her neck and relaxed. Draco's head popped up over his mother's shoulder and he smiled at his father. Lucius, slightly shocked that he was still awake merely leaned over to kiss his forehead. It seemed to please the little boy and he contentedly curled back into his mother again but threw a hand over her shoulder to rest on his father's cheek. Lucius merely smiled and waited until Draco's breathing relaxed, just relishing the feeling of holding his family close, once the baby was asleep, he turned his head to kiss the small palm. It wasn't that he was not affectionate, he just couldn't stand the thought of the dream becoming anything like reality. Hence brushing off his wife's concern and insisting Draco toughened up.

He loved his family and had always, and would always do everything in his power to protect them and shield them from harm. That was a silent vow he had made while watching Narcissa sleep on their wedding night and then again when Draco was born.

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review, I need the feedback…**


End file.
